On The Run
by BLArensman
Summary: SEQUEL to Caught on Love. Rose escaped Victor's clutches and is now on the run. Rose will do anything to bring down Victor for what he did to her, to her family. She travels the world to evade Victor and his men. She's determined to find information to bring him down but what she finds is more than what she bargained for.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: The sequel is here! Enjoy! **_

_**Warning: Towards the end it gets a little detailed so I just wanted to warn everyone. It's not the goriest but it is detailed to a point that some can't handle.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I pushed the LA Dodges baseball cap further down on my head as I weaved my way through people to get to a check-in desk at LAX. It was busy making it easier for me to blend in. I hiked my new black duffle bag that I just bought up higher on my shoulder as stood anxiously for an attendant to be free. Finally I was able to get to an attendant.

"Hello, how are you? What can I help you with?" The woman had dyed blonde hair that was pin straight. Her blue eyes were bored and her voice was full of fake niceness.

"I need a one-way ticket to New York City." She smiled at me showing pearly-whites before she started typing away on the computer. I paid for the ticket and I was on my way to the plane. I used the just over six hours to get some much needed sleep. It's been an eventful few days and every detail flew behind my closed eyelids as I fell into a restless sleep.

_Bullets were ricocheting off of everything, the shells falling to the ground around me. People were falling down dead next to me. Victor had my arm in a vice grip as he led me through a door that led down a set of stairs. My hands were still tied together but my constant tugging at them was making the ropes become looser by the second. There were two guards with us and Victor's brother, Robert, as we continued to weave through a dark tunnel. I could smell the metallic scent of blood and mildew. Victor was breathing heavily and I realized the smell of blood was mine and the guards. _

_I needed to get out of here. I was weak from blood loss and the constant tugging Victor was doing to me was making me dizzy but I wasn't going to let this prick keep me any longer. He's had me long enough. _

_I knew right this second wasn't a good time to make my move. We were in a dark tunnel that I had no idea how to get out of. I needed to wait until we were out of here. _

_Finally after what felt like hours I saw light ahead of us. There wasn't much light, since it was night but I could make out trees and a dirt road. We got to the end of the tunnel, a guard pushing open a metal framed door. He waved us forward and Victor pulled my arm hard to get me moving. There waiting was a black SUV. The guard that walked out first pulled out a set of keys and got into the driver side. Victor pushed me into the back and he sat up front, the other guard on the opposite side. Robert sat next to me and once we were all in, the guard punched it and we were off, flying down the deserted road._

_I took in my surroundings. We drove by a few signs telling me where we were and where we were heading. We were just a few miles out of Los Angeles so I was guessing that's where we would be heading. I knew I had to make my move soon so I started to watch the guards. They were my biggest threats from getting away. The guard driving was too busy paying attention to the road. Robert was asleep next to me and Victor was too. The guard next to me was too busy looking out of the window next to him to realize I had gotten free from my binds. I could see his gun in the little light that the moon provided._

_I slowly moved my hands from behind me before quickly moving them out to grab the guard's gun. His head snapped to the side to look at me, his eyes wide before I aimed it up and pulled the trigger, the bullet going in through under his jaw up and then out through the back of his head. I felt the splatter of blood hit my face before I quickly turned the gun on the guard driving before pulling the trigger again. This time the bullet going in through the back of his head and out of the front. Victor and Robert woke up as soon as I fired the first shot but didn't have any time to react before I pulled the gun on the second guard. _

_The guard's foot was still pressing the gas and just as quick as I had fired the shots, the SUV was hitting a tree. I jolted forward, the seatbelt (thank God they thought to put one on me) dug into the side of my neck, drawing blood. I no doubt got whiplash but I was thankful I was still up and didn't get knocked out like Robert next to me. Victor was awake and struggling to get out. _

_I unbuckled my seatbelt and the guard's next to me before reaching over him and opening the door. I pushed him out before falling out next to him I groaned as I pushed myself up and stood, using the side of the SUV to help me. Once the dizziness went away I moved away from the car and started walking away from it. I got a few yards away before I heard a door opening and someone falling out of the car, like I had. I tempted a look back, seeing Victor pushing himself up. He saw me looking and let a smirk plaster on his face. He was covered in blood and the scene was disturbing. _

"_Oh, Rosemarie…" he said in a sinister tone. "Are you just going to leave? We were having such fun sweet." I turned back around and started walking away from him. He continued to speak. "Anywhere you go, I will find you, Rosemarie. You can run, but you can't hide. I'll find you and once I do, Rosemarie…I'll _kill_ you!" _

"Ma'am….Ma'am, we've arrived. You need to get off the plane…" I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a woman flight attendant above me. Her red lips were pulled into a small smile and her red hair was pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my duffel bag from the compartment above my seat and headed off the plane. LaGuardia International Airport was just as busy as Lax had been, thankfully. I made my way through the crowds until I was out of the airport. Hailing a cab, I made my way into the Big Apple, into the city that never sleeps, New York City. It would become one of many cities I would visit to ensure Victor would never find me unless I found him first. If that meant not seeing my family again, it was something I had to sacrifice. He would be looking for me. He couldn't hurt them if they never see me, if they don't know where I was.

And I was determined to take Victor down, _no matter _the cost to me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: New York City**_

_**Where can you run**_

_**When there's nowhere to hide**_

_**On the outside**_

_**Living yet dying inside**_

_**Your rivers of joy can't be found anymore**_

_**The day my world it fell away**_

_**Shades of gray**_

_**Unspoken words, nothing left to say**_

_**The day that my world it fell away**_

_**Nothings left but shades of gray**_

_**Broken doubt, chosen fear, where you're at**_

_**On the down, sinking low, no coming back**_

_**They'll be no coming back**_

_**The morning sun has set**_

_**On what is and what has been once again**_

_**\- Shades of Gray by Black Label Society**_

_**WARNING:**__** Rose's flashback gets a little graphic so if you don't want to read it, just skip the section of all italicized words. **_

_**This book might be a little dark, because of what Rose went through while Victor had her, she changed. You'll see that more throughout the book, but just wanted to warn you all of it probably getting darker.**_

_**I didn't reread this for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy nonetheless! **_

* * *

The cab took me to a hotel. It wasn't high end but it also wasn't run down. It was somewhere in Queens, one of five boroughs in New York City. The hotel wasn't far from LaGuardia Airport which was good.

I paid for the cab and made my way into the hotel. I paid for a room, all in cash. I wasn't stupid. I knew credit cards could be traced easily and plus, my credit card was still in California. Before I got on the plane at LAX I took out money from several ATMs around LA before heading to the airport.

The desk clerk gave me the key card to room 206 and I was off. I walked up to the elevator and pressed the down button. There was a ding and the doors opened. A couple walked out of the elevator and I moved out of the way, keeping my head down. I quickly walked into the elevator once they were out. I pressed the button for the second floor and the doors closed. A few seconds later they opened again and I was out, looking for the room.

When I got into the room, it was cold. I set my bag down and took the hat off of my head, heading into the bathroom to shower. I shredded my clothing catching a glimpse of my body in the mirror. I sucked in a breath, averting my eyes quickly after seeing the black and blue color of my skin.

I washed my body and hair with the soap, shampoo and conditioner that the hotel provided. They all had a lemony smell. I took a deep breath, letting the smell and the steam comfort me.

I got out quickly after doing what I needed too. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before lying in the bed. I feel asleep quickly.

_Smack! _

_My head snapped to the side, the force of the hit making me dizzy and making me taste blood. I turned and looked forward, not letting him see how much it hurt, how much I was hurting. It had only been a day, but Victor was relentless. He wasted no time in inflicting pain on me. _

_I knew I was probably black and blue all over. I didn't look but I could feel it. My arms were numb from being held above my head and my legs were also going numb from standing for so long. The ropes around my wrists were bleeding from me constantly pulling on them. It didn't help that every once in awhile my legs would give out and I'd have to push my hands down to keep myself up. _

_My jeans were cut up and soaked in blood. My shirt was ripped in the back, barring it for them to use whatever would hurt me. _

_I looked to the man who had hit me. His hair brown hair was spiked up. He had a long nose but a defined jaw line. He would have been cute if he wasn't sneering at me—and if he wasn't torturing me. _

"_Welcome back to the real world Hathaway," He spoke. I didn't say anything. I hadn't said anything since they took us. Us—I looked around the room not seeing Mia or Ivan. I started to panic and the guy noticed. "Oh, are you looking for your friends? They're not here so don't worry yourself about them." There was a sinister smile on his face. If I wasn't worried about hurting myself, I would have cringed. _

"_Where were we? Oh yes," He walked behind me as he spoke. I knew what was going to happen as soon as he spoke. I braced myself as I heard the sound of a whip making its way through the air. There was a crack before I felt the pain. I let out a scream, even though I knew it would just encourage him more. Tears spilled on to my cheeks as I bit my lip. Another crack sounded and this time I didn't make a sound. He didn't like me being mute. He walked back in front of me, he didn't say anything. He brought his fist up and it connected with my cheek, the one he slapped not even five minutes ago._

_Still I kept quiet. He punched me a few more times before switching to kicking me in the side. I let out a whimper but he still didn't like that. He walked away and came back. My eyes widened when I saw what he had._

_I his hand was a tassel whip. He smirked when he saw my expression and I looked away. He walked behind me and I felt the multiple parts of the whip hit my back. This time I couldn't stop the loud scream that came from my mouth._

I snapped up from the bed, sweat covering my body and breathing heavily. My body ached and I felt stinging on my back. I got up and got dressed, deciding I needed clean and tend to the wounds I got from being held.

I left the hotel room after putting the hotel room key into the pocket of my hoodie. I pushed the baseball cap down further on my head as I walked out of the hotel. I kept my head down as I walked down the street to find a corner store or something similar. I walked in and bought everything I would need. I quickly walked back to the hotel room.

I walked into the bathroom and laid out the peroxide, antibacterial cream, swabs, and white bandages. I tore off my shirt and bra before turning around so my back faced the giant mirror that was above the sink.

I choked back a sob as I looked at my back. There were deep slashes and cuts covering my entire back. Some were crusted over with blood from the night and some were bleeding. I calmed myself down and when I was calm enough I started working on cleaning the cuts and gashes.

I was able to use the swabs on the ones I could reach but there were still plenty I couldn't get. I walked over to the shower with the bottle of peroxide and bend over. I poured the peroxide over my back—or assumed since I couldn't see if I was getting all the cuts. I clenched my jaw from the stinging the peroxide made. I grabbed a towel and used it to pat the excess off as best I could.

I dressed the wounds, finally. I used the white bandages to wrap around my back, wrapping it around my torso, over my chest and then back to my back. I grabbed my shirt about to put it back on until I saw on the back my blood has seeped through. It was ruined. I sighed before walking out and getting another shirt. I cleaned up the bathroom before lying on the bed and watching television.

That's the way I spend most of my days. For two weeks I recouped, letting my body rest and heal up. Every once in a while I would leave the hotel to get something to eat but the majority of the time I stayed inside the hotel room.

I had a lot of time to think over the two weeks. I thought about my family. I thought about Abe and even my mother. I wondered what they were doing. Were they trying to find me? Did they think I was dead? Did I do the right thing of running away? Should I have stayed? I told myself that I couldn't have. Victor found me once; he would have found me again.

I thought about Dimitri. We just got back on good terms and I was gone. Did he miss me? Was he looking for me? The bigger question I had was why was he there that night. Why did he have an FBI badge? He was Abe's guard…was he trying to bring my father down? Did he already take my father in? I hadn't seen any news releases that talked about a mob boss getting arrested so maybe they didn't take him in.

I thought about Mia and Ivan. I wondered how she was. I don't know what Victor and his crew did to Mia. They knocked her around a little and I prayed that that was all they did. She didn't deserve what they did to me. She had no part in this I hoped.

And Ivan…Ivan. I wished he wasn't gone. He was just doing his job and he was taken. He was Dimitri's best friend and he was gone. I felt sadness for both of them. Ivan was taken so suddenly and so horribly that it took me a few seconds to realize what had happened. He didn't deserve to be dead.

I've been in New York City for just over two weeks. I was running out of money and I needed to visit an ATM soon. I visited it once last week and already I needed more money.

It was nice out in the City so I figured today was as good a day as any. I got dressed and made my way out of the hotel room. As I walked down the street I realized I forgot to put on my hat. I cursed myself before deciding I'd just have to be quick.

I got to the ATM but had to wait since someone was using it. I kept my head down, letting my hair fall over my face, hoping it at least hid me a little bit. I got up to the ATM and typed in the amount I needed. I got the money, tucked it into my pocket of the hoodie and made my way quickly back to the hotel.

For some reason I looked up. I felt like I was being watched, which maybe under different circumstances wouldn't have put me on high alert. I swiped my eyes around not seeing anything. I still didn't just assume I'd find someone out of the ordinary but I picked up my speed to an almost run. I got to the hotel and instead of waiting for the elevator, I took the stairs. I didn't relax until I was in my room and the door shut and locked.

I sat down in the chair next to the desk that was in the room before shooting right back up when the phone in the room started to ring. I stared at it for a second before making my way over to it and picking it up.

"Hello…" I said hesitantly.

"Miss Hathaway? This is the front desk," I let out the breath I was holding.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There was a man down here. His name is Nathan and he says he is your Uncle Victor's son. He is on his way to your room." My eyes widened before I let out a rushed 'thank you', before hanging up. I grabbed my bag and started shoveling everything into it. I put the money in the bag, before going to the door. I went to unlock it when there was a hard knock on the door.

"_Rosie_," the voice taunted. I looked through the peep hole, to get a look of the man. I needed to see who it was. He was a tall man with an athletic build, and blonde hair. His eyes held a sinister look in them. I backed up from the door. "_Oh, Rose_. I know you're in there."

I looked around the room for something—_anything_. I ran over to the window, looking down. There was nothing to break my fall if I jumped. There were no bushes or grass. I opened the window anyways.

The pounding on the door was louder; he was trying to break down the door. I threw my duffel bag out of the window before swinging my legs over the sill. I turned around, using my arms to hold myself from falling. As soon as I had turned around, the door was kicked open. I lowered myself down as far as I could and let go as soon as I saw the man's—Nathan's—head appear in the window, just inches away from my face. I landed partially on my bag, the rest of me landed on the hard concrete. It hurt but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. I got up quickly, grabbed my bag and high tailed it away from the hotel.

I heard my name being called but I didn't stop. I kept running until I knew I lost him. I hailed a taxi as soon as I could. I got in one and the man driving looked back at me through the rearview mirror.

"Where to miss?" He asked. I sighed and took a deep breath before answering him.

"LaGuardia Airport please."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**What is this that I can't see?**_

_**With ice cold hands taking hold of me.**_

_**When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,**_

_**Who will have mercy on your soul?**_

_**Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,**_

_**No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold**_

_**Nothing satisfies me but your soul.**_

_**Oh, Death,**_

_**Well I am Death, none can excel,**_

_**I'll open the door to heaven or hell.**_

_**Oh, Death, оh Death,**_

_**My name is Death and the end is here...**_

_**\- Oh, Death by Jen Titus**_

_**DPOV**_

_ "Where is Rose?! Where did that son of a bitch take _my daughter_?!" Abe roared. No one knew what to say to him. He was furious. You know those cartoons when they're angry, smoke comes out of their ears? If Abe were a cartoon that's _exactly_ what he would look like._

_ After we all realized it was all a ploy to get Victor out it had been too late. The door I had seen earlier, which I thought was just a door down to the basement wasn't just that. It had led into the basement—yes—but that basement led to an underground tunnel. After getting Victor's men that had been left behind, or stayed behind, into custody we had gone down the tunnel. It didn't take us long to get to the end of the tunnel and out into the night, which had grown cold. This is where Abe had lost it. We could see in the gravel on the road just outside of the opening of the tunnel there were tire tracks. _

_ They had sped away quickly south towards Los Angeles, I assumed. There was only one road in this area. The tunnel opening was just a couple hundred yards away from where we had originally gotten out to proceed to Victor's cabin. The tunnel was hidden, away from the road. The few agents that were stationed at the cars didn't know anything of it, hadn't even seen them exit the tunnel. It was in the perfect place—worse for us—hidden behind the trees and there was a bend in the road that blocked it from view from the agents._

_ Me, Abe, Darius and a few others got into an SUV, me driving and headed in the direction they went. We couldn't have been driving for very long, less than five minutes before we saw a black SUV. It was wrecked, driven right into a tree, head on. I felt my stomach drop. I pulled over quickly. Abe was out of the SUV before we were even stopped. I followed suit. Pulling my gun out I rounded on the SUV._

_ All of the doors were open and one of Victor's men was on the ground, a gunshot wound to the head. There was blood pulled around him and I was scared to look inside the car, afraid of what I would see. I pointed the gun inside the car as I came up to the door of the back. _

_ Empty._

_ I moved to the front. The driver of the car was slumped over, his head on the steering wheel. His eyes were wide open like he was shocked. _

_ What the hell happened here? The two guards that Victor has always travelled with were dead. Victor and his brother were gone and so was Rose. _

_ It didn't make sense for Victor to kill his own guards. They were as loyal to him as dogs were loyal to their masters. Had they upset him somehow? Was Victor that cruel to even kill his own men, men that had been with him since I started in the field? Or had something else happened? Had Rose somehow gotten hold of a gun and killed the guards to get away? Had someone else come and run them off the road, killed the guards and then take Rose, Victor and Robert? _

_ "Where is my daughter?!" Abe's voice was full of desperation and agony. I had grown to care for Rose, _love_ even, but I knew the pain I was feeling was nothing compared to what Abe was feeling. I knew a 'sorry' would do nothing, if not just anger the man so I kept my mouth shut. _

_ Rose was there. We were so close to getting her back and now she was gone. I wanted to be optimistic, hopeful, that we would get Rose back quickly but my gut…my gut was giving me a whole different feeling. _

_ "She's just…gone. She's gone." I said._

It had been two weeks since Rose went missing, again. Victor had resurfaced and with his resurfacing, any evidence we had found in the years had suddenly disappeared. We had nothing, absolutely _nothing_. No one knew what happened to it. It was there, all of it, one minute and the next it was all gone.

With just a few hours after Victor's reappearance he had made an announcement. I'm positive no one knew it was coming. No one thought Victor would ever run for anything, definitely not Senator. How or why he was even able to do it was baffling.

Most everyone knew what Victor was, what he had done so why people would even listen to what he had to say was ridiculous but somehow just a week after he announced, he was in the lead. People were listening to him. They were _voting_ for him. People _wanted_ him as Senator.

While that shit storm happened, I attended a few funerals of some of my colleagues. The last two weeks were somber. Seeing any of the agents being lowered into the ground was difficult but it was especially hard to see my friend, my brother, lying out in a coffin, for everyone to see. I sat in the back of the room in the funeral home. I watched on as Ivan's family and friends mourned his death. Ever since I watched him fall to the ground, I felt numb. The numbness got even stronger after realizing Rose was gone too. Not in the same sense as Ivan, but it still hurt. It was like we all just kept getting kicked while we were down. Every time someone turned around, something else was happening.

Ivan's mother was kneeling next to the coffin, praying when I got up to say my last goodbye while actually seeing him. The upper half of the coffin was open allowing the guest to see his upper body. The lower half was closed. He was dressed fancy. The black suit ironed perfectly, no creases or wrinkles. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was just sleeping.

'_I'm so sorry brother. I should have done something. I should have tried harder to find you sooner…maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe you would still be alive, maybe Rose wouldn't be missing. Harder…I should have—God, I'm so sorry, Ivan.'_

Ivan's mother stood up while I continued to chastise myself. She turned around and seeing me, she started to cry. Her arms wrapped around me, I returned the embrace. Ivan's mother, unlike my own had moved to the States after he had. She was like a second mother to me since me and Ivan were young.

When she came to the states and my mother had not come with her, she took on that role more often. She would often make sure I was fed, that my apartment was clean, that I was happy.

"_Dimka_…oh, Dimka. My poor, poor boy taken! Taken so young!" She spoke in Russian. My throat dried up. I hugged her back before pulling away, the guilt washing over me like it has for weeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Zeklos. I'm so, so sorry." My voice cracked at the end. I cleared my throat, pushing me emotions down and locking them away.

"He always talked about you. He always strived to be just like you. He admired you." She knew me for twenty years. She knew that I was bottling my feelings up. She was trying to help but all it was doing was making me feel worse. He admired me? I practically got him killed. He wouldn't have wanted to be in the force if it wasn't for me. I couldn't get to him in time to save him. He shouldn't have admired me. He should have hated me.

"He…he shouldn't have. I admired _him_." It was true. Sure, Ivan was a ladies' man. He pushed me and annoyed me but I did wish I could have been as carefree as him. Ivan had always smiled since I could remember. He never let anyone get him down. Even then, so many people liked him, it was hard not to. His happiness rubbed off on a lot of people.

"You both admired each other. You're friendship…you were more like brothers." I nodded. I missed Ivan but I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I didn't want to talk about him in the past tense. A family member, I wasn't sure who, maybe Ivan's cousin, walked up to Mrs. Zeklos, taking her away. She hugged me, kissing my cheek before following her family member.

I sighed, looking at Ivan's unmoving form once more before leaving. The funeral was being held in a few hours. I couldn't stick around anymore so I walked out of the funeral home and to my car. Driving to my apartment, I walked in and headed straight for the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker.

Sleeping hasn't been coming to me easy. It takes me forever to fall to sleep and when I do, nightmares wake me up too early. I wouldn't doubt that I had dark bags under my eyes. Coffee has kept me from keeling over and falling asleep.

I grabbed the coffee mug and sat down on the couch. The coffee table was covered in papers, pictures and files on Dashkov, Doru and Rose. I pushed them away to make room to set the mug down on the table before grabbing a file.

HATHAWAY, ROSEMARIE

I opened it, scrolling through it for the second time today. I was looking for any clue as to where Roe could have gone.

Everyone came to the conclusion that Rose wasn't taken with Dashkov and Doru. The two guards that were there were killed by one of the guards' guns. After the scene was analyzed they found different tire tracks and four sets of foot prints. Three of which disappeared and in their place, a set of tire tracks. The other set, smaller than the other three, continued to go towards the city. They were Rose's foot prints, since they matched hers at the cabin.

I stared at the file for a long time. Trying to figure out where she went. We contacted Janine, much to Abe's displeasure. Rose hasn't made contact with her mother. Janine was the only other family member other than Abe. It meant that Rose was somewhere else. Nothing in her file could pin point where she took off too. Nothing, no clue, pointed to why Rose fled in the first place. I was brought out of my thinking when my cell phone buzzed. I picked it up, opening the text from Darius.

'_Where are you? The service is going to start in an hour.' _

I swore, throwing the file on the table and leaving the apartment. Driving to the funeral home once more, I got out. Darius was waiting outside by the door. He didn't say anything, just turned around and walked inside. I followed.

Ivan's casket was shut and waiting for us, the pallbearers, to carry it to the hearse. As I helped carry the casket, I felt heaviness and it wasn't the weight of the casket. It was an emotional weight that I knew I'd never be able to shake. It would always be there, gradually lessening in pressure but would always be a part of me. The funeral procession was short and the service was nice. I saw a few fellow agents struggle to keep the emotions in while _Taps_ was played. I watched on as Ivan's mother sobbed during the song and continued as _Ave Maria_ was sung immediately after.

The rest of the funeral went by quickly. It was a blur. An emotional blur. I don't even remember watching Ivan's casket get lowered into the ground. After the service, I sat in my car, staring into nothing. I couldn't believe he was really gone. He wasn't coming back. I put my keys into the ignition, starting the car. Before I could put it in drive, my phone's shrill ringing stopped me. I picked it up.

"Belikov," I spoke.

"It's Darius. She's in New York. Rose…She's in New York City."

* * *

_**A/N: I changed who I imagine playing a few characters. I don't know if it matters but here are the new actresses/actors that I picture playing some of the main characters. **_

_**Rose – Jessica Stroup**_

_**Dimitri – Jason Momoa**_

_**Darius – Jay Ellis**_

_**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I don't have an excuse and I can't say it won't happen again because I don't want to say it and it happening. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! **_

_**P.S. I didn't check for grammar or spelling mistakes so I'm sorry! **_


	4. AN

_**A/N: Rewriting**_

_**Dear readers of Caught On Love and On The Run:**_

_**I've been thinking about this for a while and I've decided to do it. I'm going to rewrite Caught On Love to make it better, change the storyline a little bit but not too much. I want some things to happen in the sequel and in order for it to happen I need a few things changed in COL. Until I finish rewriting all the chapters, I probably won't be updating any of my stories. I can't deciding if I want to take the whole story down and repost chapter by chapter or if I should just take the story down and publish all the chapters at the same time. What would you guys prefer? If I do chapter by chapter I'll get it updated faster but if I do all the chapters and then publish them all at the same time it'll take me a little while longer. Chapter 1 is already rewritten but I won't put it up unless you all would rather just read it all together rather than wait for a new chapter to be rewritten. **_

_**Until then, everything will be on a hiatus. **_

_**I was also thinking about maybe getting this story published, with my own new characters of course, but I've been debating on if I should. It's part of the reason I was rewriting the story to begin with. Would you guys give me input on that also? It would be very much appreciated. **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Brittany A. **_


	5. AN 2

_**Hello!**_

_**I've decided to take Caught On Love down to rewrite the chapters. The first rewritten chapter is now up. If you don't want to reread the story you don't have too but I highly suggest it so when I continue OTR, you won't be confused. I'm not changing COL completely just changing a few little details but that adds up and I don't want any readers to be confused as too how something happens in OTR but is different than what happened in COL. So go read the revamped first chapter! This story will **NOT** be updated until I finish rewriting COL. If you read the revamped version of COL it'll clear up some things and it'll help the time pass quicker until the next part of this story is published. The more people who read and review COL again, the quicker I'll be updating it. If I know people are still excited about COL and want to read it again, the more I get excited about it also. **_

_**I hope you all bare with me though. My senior year is almost over (7 more days of school and then 23 more days until graduation!) and I'm going to be prepping for college so I'll be busy but I really want to have COL rewritten and done before August. Thank you all for supporting me and my work. It means a lot and I want to give you guys the best work imaginable. **_

_**xx**_

_**Brittany**_


End file.
